onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Henry Mills
Esta página foca no filho adotivo de Regina Mills, '''Henry Mills'. Para o pai da Rainha Má, veja Henry (Pai).'' Henry Mills é o deuteragonista de Once Upon a Time. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio Pilot. Ele é filho biológico de Emma Swan e filho adotivo de Regina Mills. Henry é a única pessoa na cidade de Storybrooke que não está sob o feitiço da Rainha. Ele encontra sua mãe biológica e a leva para a cidade para ajudar a quebrar a maldição e derrotar a Rainha. Henry é um garoto precoce de 10 anos que acredita que os habitantes de Storybrooke são personagens de seu livro de conto de fadas presos no mundo real pela maldição da Rainha Má. Acontece que ele também acredita que sua mãe adotiva, Regina é na verdade a Rainha Má. Dado à adoção logo após o nascimento, Henry não tem ideia de quem são seus pais biológicos, até que, em um esforço para quebrar a maldição, ele persegue sua mãe biológica, Emma, em Boston, e a traz de volta à Storybrooke, explicando que ela é sua única esperança para restaurar as coisas do jeito que eram. História Henry nasceu em uma prisão em Phoenix, Arizona, e foi dado para adoção por sua mãe, Emma Swan quando ele tinha apenas três semanas, porque ela queria lhe dar uma melhor chance na vida . Seu pai é desconhecido e, aparentemente, não sabe nada sobre Henry como Emma declarou no episódio Piloto. Ele foi então encontrado por Sr. Gold e adotado pela prefeita de Storybrooke, Maine, Regina Mills. Henry odiava viver com Regina e estava sempre distante dela. Regina chegou ao ponto de colocá-lo na terapia. Ele estava se tornando solitário e deprimido, então Mary Margaret Blanchard, sua professora, lhe deu um livro de histórias. Henry, então, percebeu que as histórias do livro eram reais e que todos os personagens estavam vivendo em sua cidade. Ele descobriu que ele era uma parte da história através de sua mãe, que era filha da Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado. Henry saiu de sua cidade para encontrá-la em Boston, e trazê-la de volta para Storybrooke. Primeira Temporada thumb|left|200px|Henry encontra sua mãe. Henry estava em um ônibus, transportando um grosso livro de aparência velha. Uma senhora lhe perguntou se era um bom livro, e ele respondeu dizendo que "Isso... É mais do que um livro", deixando dúvidas entre o público. Na cena seguinte, ele pegou uma carona com um taxista até o apartamento de Emma Swan, logo depois que ela pegou um foragido da lei. Ele bateu na porta, e quando ela abriu ele disse que era seu filho, afirmando que ele era o bebê que ela havia entregue à adoção dez anos atrás. Ele entrou sem ser convidado, e Emma perguntou onde ele vivia, Henry disse a ela que era em Storybrooke, Maine, e ela decidiu levá-lo para casa. thumb|200px|Henry explica sobre a Maldição para Emma. Durante a viagem, ele puxou seu livro e contou a ela que todos os contos de fadas nele escritos realmente aconteceram. Ela não acreditou nele e ele pediu para Emma ver se ele estava mentindo, usando seu "superpoder". Quando ela tentou sem sucesso, ela concluiu que: "Só porque você acredita em algo, não torna isso verdade". Ele então disse que era exatamente o que tornava verdade, e que ela deveria saber disso mais do que ninguém, porque ela estava naquele livro. Quando eles entraram em Storybrooke, eles encontraram Archie Hopper, que Henry afirmou ser o Grilo Falante, passeando com seu cão Pongo. Archie revelou a Emma que Henry era o filho da prefeita da cidade. Henry disse a Emma que todos os habitantes da cidade eram personagens de contos de fadas sob a maldição da Rainha Má. Emma o levou de volta para sua casa. Ele então foi visto sentado em seu "castelo", falando sobre o livro e que era o destino de Emma estar lá, para quebrar a maldição e trazer de volta todos os finais felizes arrancados deles. Ele falou sobre sua adoção, o que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Emma quando ele implorou para ela não ir embora. Eles deram as mãos enquanto faziam seu caminho até o carro. Henry foi visto correndo em sua casa e subindo as escadas. Por alguns momentos, ele ficou deitado em sua cama, onde ele percebeu que os ponteiros do relógio da cidade haviam se movido, depois de ficar parado desde sempre. Depois que percebeu que Emma decidiu ficar na cidade, Henry ficou muito feliz. thumb|left|200px|Emma e Henry discutem sobre a Maldição. Henry ainda estava sorrindo para o relógio e estava sentado em sua cama pela manhã, quando sua mãe entrou e perguntou a ele onde estavam as páginas desaparecidas do livro. Ele foi para a escola antes que Regina pudesse questioná-lo mais sobre as páginas que faltavam. Ele encontrou Emma no restaurante e perguntou se ela poderia ir com ele até a escola. Eles falaram sobre Regina e sua "maldição" e formaram um plano chamado de "Operação Cobra", e lhe deu as páginas desaparecidas do livro, então foi correndo para a escola. Ele foi então chamado por sua mãe no meio da aula da professora Mary Margaret para lhe dizer que Emma havia sido presa, e que ela era uma "vigarista". Ele disse a Regina que ele tinha que voltar para a aula e saiu. Henry foi com Mary Margaret pagar a fiança de Emma para soltá-la. thumb|200px|Emma e Henry se reconciliam. Henry estava do lado de fora da porta quando Emma estava falando com Regina em seu escritório, e Emma indiretamente chamou Henry louco. Ofendido, ele fugiu. Ele estava com Archie, ainda chateado, quando Emma entrou e pediu desculpas. Ela queimou as páginas do livro no fogo para mantê-los fora do alcance de Regina, e eles se abraçaram. Eles continuam com a sua Operação Cobra. Durante sua visita ao hospital no Dia do Voluntariado, ele estava quase tocando o rosto de John Doe, quando Mary Margaret caminhou para dentro de seu quarto. Ele perguntou se ela o conhecia, e eles discutiram sobre se ele tinha uma família, e Henry perguntou: "Tem certeza que não conhece ele?" e sorriu. Ele estava conversando com Emma em seu castelo, e eles falaram sobre como eles precisam fazer Mary Margaret ler para John Doe e fazê-lo se lembrar de quem era. thumb|left|200px|Henry ajuda a procurar John Doe. Henry estava com Emma no Restaurante da Vovó para se encontrarem com Mary Margaret sobre o que havia acontecido quando ela leu para ele. Ela disse que ele havia acordado, e Henry achou que John Doe estava se lembrando e deu a ideia de fazer sua professora ler novamente. Mary Margaret se levantou imediatamente e insistiu para ir naquele momento. Quando eles chegaram ao hospital, eles viram que John Doe estava desaparecido. Eles não sabiam o que havia acontecido. Eles então foram ver o vídeo de vigilância da noite anterior e o viram se levantar e sair. Emma perguntou para onde aquela porta levava, e o segurança disse que era para a floresta. Henry correu para a floresta para ajudá-los a procurá-lo e disse à Mary Margaret que John Doe estava procurando por ela. Eles continuaram a procurar e encontraram o seu bracelete do hospital coberto de sangue. Eles o encontraram inconsciente no riacho. Enquanto Mary tentava ressuscitá-lo, Emma disse para Henry não olhar e o abraçou. Eles estavam todos no hospital vendo John Doe ser religado às máquinas, quando sua esposa apareceu, chocando-os. Eles descobriram que seu verdadeiro nome era David Nolan. Regina o chamou para ir embora, ele inventou uma desculpa sobre pegar sua mochila, onde ele disse à Mary Margaret que ele estava na verdade procurando por ela, e ele e Regina saíram juntos. Mais tarde, Regina estava indo para uma reunião do conselho e disse a Henry para ficar em casa. Claro, Henry esperou até que ela se fosse antes de sair para encontrar Emma. Ele a encontrou no apartamento de Mary Margaret, falando com o Sr. Gold, e disse que ele ainda estava tentando descobrir quem era o Sr. Gold. Emma, então, disse a Henry que Ashley Boyd estava desaparecida, e que ela precisava encontrá-la. Henry ignorou suas ordens de ir para casa e a seguiu até o Restaurante da Vovó, onde ela passou a interrogar Ruby. Quando Ruby revelou que Ashley tinha duas meias-irmãs e uma madrasta, Henry rapidamente começou a falar sobre a Operação Cobra, mas Emma o silenciou antes que ele pudesse terminar. thumb|200px|Henry aponta o carro de Ruby para Emma. Depois que Emma foi até a casa de Sean Herman, Mitchell Herman contou que Ashley tinha concordado em vender seu bebê, e Henry avisou que ela não podia fazer Ashley quebrar um acordo com o Sr. Gold. Quando ela questionou Ruby novamente, ela revelou que Ashley já havia ido para Boston. Emma mandou Henry para casa, mas quando ela estava dirigindo para fora da cidade para encontrar Ashley, ele aparece no banco de trás. Ele disse que ninguém era capaz de deixar Storybrooke por causa da Maldição das Trevas, e se alguém tentasse, coisas ruins aconteceriam. Só entãoGepetoGepeto , Emma encontrou o carro abandonado de Ruby na beira da estrada. Eles encostaram e encontraram Ashley, que afirmou que seu bebê estava nascendo. Henry estava perto, indefeso, enquanto Emma se esforçou para arrastá-la para o carro e os três seguiram para o hospital. No hospital, Henry revelou a Emma que ninguém poderia deixar Storybrooke exceto por ela. Esse fato, argumentou ele, reforçou sua idéia sobre a Terra dos Contos de Fadas e que ela realmente era a salvadora. Depois que Emma salvou o bebê de Ashley de ser tomado pelo Sr. Gold, ela levou Henry para casa. Ele escapou de quase ser pego por Regina quando ela chegou em casa. No dia seguinte, Henry estava em uma de suas sessões com Archie Hopper. Ele explicou a Archie que o Grilo Falante nem sempre foi um grilo. Momentos depois, a cidade sofreu um terremoto e um sumidouro grande apareceu na entrada de uma mina abandonada. Quando Archie e Henry chegaram, Regina ordenou que Henry fosse para o carro e ameaçou destruir Archie se ele não acabasse com a ilusão de seu filho. thumb|left|200px|Henry entra na mina abandonada. Na sua próxima sessão, Marco apareceu no escritório de Archie, a fim de ver seu amigo de longa data. Henry animadamente revelou que Marco era na verdade Gepeto, e traçou seus planos para pesquisar sobre a mina, porque ele tinha certeza que a súbita aparição do sumidouro tinha algo a ver com a maldição. Archie o interrompeu, dizendo-lhe que se ele continuasse com sua ideia maluca, as pessoas iriam pensar que ele era louco e teria que interná-lo. Archie disse que ele deveria parar com sua loucura, e Henry saiu, visivelmente chateado. Ele então foi para o apartamento de Emma e Mary Margaret, chorando. Emma ficou furiosa e confrontou Archie. No meio de sua discussão, Regina ligou, exigindo saber onde Henry estava. Foi revelado que ele havia deixado o apartamento de Mary Margaret e ido para a mina. Archie percebeu isso e foi até a mina com Emma. thumb|200px|Henry é salvo por Emma. Enquanto isso, Henry estava explorando o interior da mina. Ele pegou um pedaço de vidro decorativo, um fragmento semelhante ao que Regina tinha encontrado anteriormente, e o teto começou a entrar em colapso. Archie conseguiu entrar na mina pouco antes de a entrada desabar. Eles se encontraram, e Henry começou a correr pelos túneis, dizendo para o terapeuta segui-lo. Quando eles se perderam dentro da mina, eles ouviram o latido de Pongo e seguiram o barulho. Lá, eles encontraram um elevador, e começaram a subi-lo. Após o elevador ficar preso, Henry pediu desculpas ao terapeuta por seu comportamento, e eles tiveram uma longa discussão sobre a Terra dos Contos de Fadas. Em seguida, eles ouviram um barulho, e descobriram que Emma estava indo salvá-los. Archie levantou Henry, e o elevador começou a ceder. Antes que Emma pudesse agarrar Archie, o elevador despencou, mas eles viram que Archie tinha agarrado no equipamento de Emma com seu guarda-chuva. Todos os três foram levantados com segurança. Personalidade A imaginação inocente de Henry é a "chave" que abre a porta entre os dois mundos. A realidade e os contos de fadas. O livro é apenas uma outra história para qualquer pessoa que o lê, mas Henry acredita. Imaginativo e de temperamento forte, ele está propenso a ignorar os conselhos dos adultos ao seu redor. Apesar do ceticismo de Emma, a crença de Henry na maldição é inabalável. Embora ele possa ser um pouco teimoso, Henry é na verdade animado e atencioso. Ele não quer que Emma se sinta culpada por lhe ter dado para adoção, ele sabe que ela queria que ele tivesse uma vida melhor do que ela havia tido, mas agora ele está lhe pedindo para ficar. Porém muitas coisas ainda acontecem até a maldição for rompida Citações 1ª Temporada :(Para Emma) "Meu nome é Henry. Eu sou seu filho." :(Para Emma) "Não são contos de fadas. São verdade. Todas as histórias nesse livro realmente aconteceram." :(Para Emma) "O tempo está congelado aqui. A Rainha Má fez isso. Ela trouxe todos da Floresta Encantada para cá." :(Para Emma) "Não precisa ser hostil. Sei que gosta de mim. Eu noto. Você só está me afastando porque eu te deixo se sentir culpada. Está tudo bem. Eu sei porque você me deu. Você queria que eu tivesse minha melhor chance." :-- Pilot ---- :(Para Emma sobre a Maçã de Regina) "Ei! Onde conseguiu isso? Não coma isso!" :(Para Emma) "Eu sei que o herói nunca acredita na primeira vez. Se acreditasse, não seria uma boa história!" :-- The Thing You Love Most ---- :(Para Mary Margaret sobre John Doe) "Você foi quem conseguiu acordar ele. É a última pessoa que ele viu. Ele quer te achar." :(Para Mary Margaret sobre John Doe) "Precisa parar de procurar ele. Deixa ele te encontrar." :-- Snow Falls ---- :(Para Emma) "Você é brava. Vai precisar disso na Operação Cobra." :(Para Emma) "Então, a moça. Qual é a história dela?" :(Para Emma sobre Ashley) "Espera aí. Madrasta, meias-irmãs, e ela ainda é empregada?" :(Para Emma) "Você não pode fazer ela trair o Gold. Ninguém nunca quebrou um acordo com ele." :(Para Emma sobre deixar Storybrooke): "Eu voltei. Tenho 10 anos. Não tenho escolha. Mas se alguém mais tentar, coisas ruins podem acontecer." :(Para Emma): "Não sei se você está preparada." :-- The Price of Gold ---- :(Para Emma e Archie): "Isso requer tudo da Operação Cobra. De vocês dois. :(Para Emma): "Que por acaso desabaram depois que você chegou. Você está mudando as coisas. Está enfraquecendo a maldição." :-- That Still Small Voice Aparições Curiosidades * Henry significa "Casa de Governantes", o que é adequado, já que sua família de conto de fadas tem sangue real neles; Mills soa semelhante ao prefixo "Mal", que é a verdadeira natureza de sua mãe adotiva, Regina. * Ele gosta de chocolate quente com canela, como sua mãe e avó materna. * Ele tem o nome do pai de Regina e foi dado à Regina Mills quando era um bebê pelo Sr. Gold. * Henry deixou Storybrooke brevemente para encontrar Emma. * Um olhar atento ao quarto de Henry revela que ele tem, no total, 18 relógios. * Ele nasceu em uma cadeia em Phoenix, Arizona e foi adotado quando ele tinha três semanas de vida. * Henry vive com sua mãe Regina no Número 108 da Rua Mifflin. pl:Henry Swan Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Habitantes de Storybrooke Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens Vivos